Nuestra historia
by raikos
Summary: Shintaro es un cientifico muy solitario que sufre problemas con las chicas, con la ayuda de su compañera Ayano, logrará crear algo nuevo, que puede ser la solucion para todos sus problemas, aunque no todo suele ser tan sencillo ¿No? one-shot


_**Los he dejado un poco avandonados ;w; lo siento mucho. Les traigo un one-shot Shinene para compensar uWu y esta dedicado a mi queridisima maki :,3 gracias por el apoyo, espero que lo disfruten.**_

Shintaro estaba sentado, mejor dicho desparramado en la mesa de su oficina con un vaso espumoso a su lado. Después de todo, ¿Quién no se deprimiría al tener una quinta cita fallida? Su compañera, la Doctora Ayano, entro a su oficina y empezó a ordenar los papeles tirados en el suelo.

-Shintaro-kun, no debería ahogar sus penas en soda-

-Si pudiera la haría en cerveza-

-No se sienta mal, a la próxima seguramente le irá mejor-

-Las mujeres son complicadas… Tú si me entiendes, eres como mitad chico-

-¡Oye! No porque sea bisexual signifique que también sea un chico- exclamó la morena completamente roja, Shintaro solía molestarla en ese tema.

-Aun así has besado más chicas que yo-

-¿La boda de su hermana contribuye a su depresión?-

-Posiblemente, Momo se casa la próxima semana con… ese que es más bajo-

-¿Kano o Hibiya?- preguntó Ayano al notar que ni siquiera recordaba el nombre de su cuñado, pero Shintaro solo se encogió de hombros, para ponerse boca abajo en su escritorio.

-Vamos, no pierdas la fe, piensa que eres un gran genio, ¡Hemos creado inteligencia artificial miles de veces! ¡Eres uno de los científicos más importantes del siglo! ¿Te dejaras vencer por chicas?-

-Tienes razón… A veces solo quiera a una chica que me comprenda-

-¿Y qué tal el proyecto? Seguramente lo mantendrá ocupado-

-¿Ene? Es lo más cercano a una chica con la que he estado, además de ti. Supongo que he avanzado bastante con la androide, pero todavía no estará lista-

\- Ya casi termina con su cuerpo, ¿Qué tal si me deja la parte de la mente a mi?- Ayano era una gran neurocirujana y ha estudiado la mente humana por años, realmente le apasionaba el tema.

-Menos trabajo para mí- dijo el chico retirándose de la oficina.

Ayano solo rió bajo, tenía un plan "maléfico" entre manos. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una de sus creaciones favoritas: Kuroha.

-¿Qué haces torpe?-

-No hay respeto- respondió Ayano con una risa nerviosa. Él fue uno de sus primeros androides, al principio mostraba un comportamiento tímido, hasta adorable, pero por un fallo de cálculo de la morena se volvió rebelde. Ella intentaba ser dura con él, pero le tenía tanto cariño que se le hacía

Imposible.

-Ya tranquila, ¿Qué le paso al pobre virgen?-

-Otra de sus citas fallaron… además no olvides que tú también eres virgen-

-¡Oye!- grito desordenando el cabello de su creadora.

-¡S-Suéltame!-

-Eres adorable-

-Si no me sueltas en este momento me encargaré que Shintaro te haga un buen par de pechos- sentenció la chica con voz grave, haciendo que el pelinegro se separe rápidamente de ella aterrorizado.

-Ese tipo no- susurró con un escalofrió. Kuroha se había hecho buen amigo de la morena, pero no le agradaba Shintaro.

-¿Yo qué?- preguntó Shintaro desde el marco de la puerta, con una ceja arqueada. Al ver que nadie contestaba, este solo se limito a suspirar.

-¿Cómo te fue?-

-Ya esta lista, te toca- dijo este lanzándose hacia su silla y siguiendo con su depresión.

Creación y doctora abandonaron la habitación dirigiéndose hacia el pasillo.

-¿En qué piensas?- preguntó el androide curioso.

-Nada…-

-Planeas algo…-

-Je, te enseñe bien, pero es una sorpresa- dijo entrando al laboratorio mientras reía. Esa chica le daba mala espina hasta a un androide.

-Mejor me quedo por allá…-

Ayano estuvo horas en el laboratorio, para ser exactos tres días. Hasta que por fin salió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Te tomaste tu tiempo- dijo Shintaro al ver a la agotada chica.

-N-No dormí hace tres días, me tarde poco-

-Tampoco te bañaste-

-No, todavía tengo much-

-Kuroha, llévala a su casa, tiene que descansar- le interrumpió Shintaro.

-Claro- respondió tomando a la chica como costal de papas.

-Hey, no necesito dormir- se quejaba la chica mientras se retorcía.

El chico suspiro entrando al laboratorio, encontrándose con un gran desorden y tazas de café por todos lados. Shintaro comenzó a ordenar todo de mala gana, hasta que su mano rozo con otra, fría. Al subir la mirada Shintaro se encontró con unos sorprendidos ojos celestes muy conocidos, de hecho el los eligió.

-Amo- susurro esta abrazándolo. El pelinegro quedo asombrado, no comprendía la reacción de la "chica". Este solo correspondió aquel abrazo, aunque se sintiera aquellas frías manos, a la vez algo tan cálido recorría su pecho. La androide se separo algo avergonzada e hizo una reverencia.

Amo se repetía Shintaro intentando ocultar una torpe sonrisa.

-Un gusto, espero llevarnos bien-

Adorable, nada mal, Ayano pensó Shintaro mirando como su nueva compañera se sentaba y lo miraba fijamente.

-Entonces Amo, hábleme de lo que le aqueja-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Qué le molesta?, ¿No poder hablar con chicas?, ¿Ser soltero? O ¿Ser más virgen que el aceite de oliva?-

-¡¿Qué rayos?!-

-¿S-Se enojo?- pregunto la chica de azules cabellos al borde de las lagrimas.

-¡Ayano!- exclamó el joven corriendo hacia la oficina de su compañera, seguido por la peli azul. El sabia que la morena había logrado persuadir a Kuroha para quedarse, lo hacia seguido. Al llegar se encontraron con la morena tirada encima de la mesa.

-¡Oye!-

-¡No estoy dormida!- gritó Ayano cayendo al piso.

-¿Qué se supone que le hiciste a Ene?-

-Ah eso. Bueno, la programe usando muchas características de tus personajes favoritos femeninos, además de que tome nota de cada vez que te quejabas de tus decepciones amorosas. En teoría: la programe para ser tu chica perfecta-

-Pero ella es algo…- susurró Shintaro como si procesara información, hasta que arqueo una ceja y miró fijamente a Ayano.

-Espera un segundo… ¿Habías planeado lo mismo con Kuroha?-

-Ah bueno, es que yo… tal vez lo intenté…-

-¡Pero solo una vez!- se defendió la chica. Los dos chicos le lanzaron miradas extrañadas y algo horrorizadas

-¿Cómo que intentar?- preguntó Kuroha que tenía un tic en el ojo.

-B-Bueno, te programé según mis gustos y preferencias… Pero luego formaste una personalidad propia.-

-¿Y entonces porque no solo lo cambiaste?- preguntó Shintaro.

-Oh no, es bueno que él tenga la libertad de formar una personalidad solo, ¡Sentí mucho orgullo!, los androides no son juguetes, no es como si pudieras andar controlándolos. Por lo que decidí que programaría a Ene de una forma diferente, más liberal. Aunque sabe prácticamente todo sobre ti, solo es como si ya te hubiera conocido hace tiempo. Así que…- dijo tomando el brazo de Ene y el de Shintaro.

-¡Fuera de aquí y formen lazos!- exclamó la morena echándolos de su oficina.

-Tienes un raro concepto del amor…- susurró el joven NEET

-Lo sé~ ahora déjenme dormir- dijo dando un gran portazo.

Creación y creador caminaban por los pasillos, ambos con unas sonrisas intranquilas y sin dirigirse ni una mirada. De improvisto una pequeña mano sigilosamente se entrelazó con la del joven, llamando por completo la atención del sonrojado. Todo era bastante incomodo hasta que Shintaro rompió el silencio.

-Oye Ene, no es necesario que escuches lo que dijo Ayano- susurró desviando su mirada y soltando suavemente la mano de joven azulada. La chica paró en seco, Shintaro la imitó. Ene tenia la mirada perdida, e inquietantemente fría.

¿Se averió?

-¿Ene?- preguntó posando la mano en los azules cabellos. De un momento a otro la chica empezó a negar con la cabeza.

-Si no la escucho el Amo estará solo, si esta solo sería triste, si es triste yo lo sería, por lo que debo estar siempre con él- Ene tomo lentamente las manos del chico y lo miro a los ojos con un gran brillo.

-¡Y seré su mejor amiga!- exclamó haciendo que a Shintaro le dé un tic nervioso en el ojo derecho. La azulada androide explotó en carcajadas, solo haciendo que la angustia se incrementara.

-Pobrecito, hubieras visto tu cara.-

-Osea que…-

-No, no lo puse en la friendzone- respondió la chica dándole un par de palmaditas en la espalda.

-No soy tan mala- sonrió Ene volviendo a caminar.

Los dos siguieron caminando, más incómodos que antes, claro, si es que eso era posible.

-Vaya que eres rara-

-Lo dice el científico que me creó.-

Buen punto pensó el pelinegro.

-Oye Amo, estoy aburrida- se quejó Ene.

-Pues haz lo que quieras-

-¡Ya se! Ve a tu oficina, yo buscare algo- gritó corriendo.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Shintaro en vano, ya que nadie lo había escuchado.

Suspirando el joven se dirigió a su oficina y se volvió a echar en su silla, esperando de mala gana la "sorpresa" que le traería. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un fuerte golpe en la mesa, lo cual provoco que al instante dirigiera la mirada a Ene.

-¡Tada!- exclamó la chica apuntando a una caja llena de sodas. El rostro de Shintaro se ilumino al instante.

Esto me agrada pensó el chico, pero claro, no imaginaba como seria estar al lado de la androide en el futuro, las cosas en su oficina cambiaron mucho, diría para bien, aunque mayormente el pobre pelinegro se desesperaba.

-¡Amo!- gritaba Ene intentando llamar su atención.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?-

-Estas todo el día en esa computadora y nunca me prestas atención-

-Estoy trabajando-

-Pero llevas horas ahí-

-Pues vete a molestar a Ayano- dijo fríamente, formando una mueca en el rostro de la pálida chica, además de un ceño fruncido.

-Pues bien, no necesito a un Amo tan aburrido como tu- susurró molesta abandonando la habitación.

Shintaro solo la ignoro, estaba más que acostumbrado a los reproches de Ene, aunque no quisiera debía seguir trabajando, además a la chica se le pasaban rápidamente los enfados, al menos los anteriores. Shintaro sabía que tarde o temprano Ene volvería a su típica rutina de molestarlo, por lo que solo esperó.

Ya había terminado su trabajo después de un par de horas, lo que lo tenia de buen humor fue que pudo terminarlo casi sin interrupciones de Ene, por lo que su lanzó a un sillón cercano. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido hasta que escuchó unos golpecitos en la puerta. Entre abrió los ojos un poco.

-¿Ene?-

-No- suspiró Ayano adentrándose en la oficina y sentándose a su lado.

-Sabes, Ene se ve algo… decaída-

-Pues arréglala-

-Shintaro, deberías ser más considerado con ella, no es un simple maquina-

-Si claro, solo es otro experimento raro tuyo, ni siquiera creo que sienta algo hacia mí-

-No es a-

-Tiene razón- interrumpió aquella voz tan familiar, con una par de sollozos.

-Pero aun así el Amo no podría dejar de importarme- dijo intentando ocultar sus lagrimas en una sonrisa temblorosa. Esta cubrió su rostro con la manga de su suéter y salió rápidamente por los pasillos.

-Ene, espera…-

-¡Ene!, Mira lo que has hecho- exclamó Ayano corriendo tras ella.

Shintaro quedo atónito mientras veía el vacío marco de la puerta. Intentaba procesar lo que acababa de pasar. Por supuesto que lo que dijo de Ene no era lo que pensaba, pero no había considerado que eso dañaría tanto a la pobre chica. Sentía como su pecho se comprimía al recordar el adolorido rostro de la peliazul. Ahora como mostraría la cara frente a ella, con qué derecho. Nunca se le hubiera ocurrido que Ene lo escuchara decir eso, ¿Qué pensaría? ¡Por supuesto que ella no era una simple máquina para él! ¿Pero ahora como se supone que se lo explicaría? Algo se rompía dentro del joven, pero no, no se quedaría ahí lamentándose. Tomando una gran cantidad de aire se puso de pie y se dispuso a disculparse, sin importar cuánto se deba rebajar, lo haría, por Ene. Estaba lo suficiente sumido en su mente para ignorar completamente su alrededor.

-¿No crees que ya has hecho suficiente?- preguntó Kuroha con el ceño fruncido, pero raramente calmado. Shintaro simplemente lo ignoro esquivándolo.

-Me gustaría que dejaras de ignorarme-

-No estoy de humor para pelear contigo, Kuroha-

-¿Por qué siempre eres así? Eres tan grosero y aun así Ayano te quiere-

-Lamento informarte que no eres muy diferente a mi- hizo una pequeña pausa para dirigirse hasta el androide. Al ver el rostro confundido de Kuroha soltó una pequeña risa burlona, definitivamente no era un buen momento para confrontarlo.

-Pues verás lame botas, tu querida Ayano te hizo según su perspectiva de hombre perfecto-

-¿Y qué?- frunció el seño.

-Adivina quién era ese hombre- dijo burlonamente apuntando hacia el mismo.

Kuroha quedó perplejo, ¿En serio Ayano había, o hasta sentí cosas por Shintaro? No, se prohibía creer tal atrocidad, ¿Y si era verdad? ¿Y solo era una copia de aquel chico? Empezó a sentir como su garganta ardía, nunca había sentido tanta furia en toda su vida. Cerró fuertemente sus puños intentando tranquilizarse, a lo contrario ya le hubiera dado un gran golpe en la cara a Shintaro, pero este solo se aguanto. Shintaro se volteo y se dispuso a caminar.

Es una interesante reacción pensó Shintaro.

-Hay una gran diferencia entre tú y yo- dijo Kuroha firmemente, Shintaro sin voltearse se detuvo a escuchar.

-A diferencia de ti, yo si se cómo tratar a una chica-

Después de todo Kuroha tenía razón, él no era el hombre más delicado y mucho menos sabía hablar con chicas, por lo cual fue un golpe bastante bajo, aunque se lo buscó. Shintaro realmente sabía que Ayano no gustaba de él, solo lo dijo para que lo dejara en paz, pero como siempre sus decisiones no eran las mejores, o mejor dicho eran realmente horribles. Con su mala costumbre de hablar y herir a alguien. Solo suspiró y seguido su camino hasta llegar a una puerta cerrada. Acerco su oído hacia la puerta para comprobar si las chicas se encontraban ahí, aunque solo escuchó unos susurros. Aguantando el aliento toco un par de veces la puerta, pero antes de esperar una respuesta la abrió, encontrándose con Ayano abrazando a Ene. Shintaro tosió para llamar la atención de las dos chicas.

-Shintaro, creo que le debes a alguien una disculpa, y más vale que sea buena- lo reprochó la morena negando con la cabeza.

-Así que los dejo- susurró Ayano saliendo y cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Hubo un pequeño silencio después de eso, Ene solo estaba en frente de él, cabizbaja y silenciosa. Shintaro estaba tomando valor, ya no era un niño, ¿Cuán difícil es decir una simple disculpa? Se sintió listo y aclaro la garganta, logrando que Ene subiera su mirada hacia él.

-Ene, lo siento mucho-

-Amo…-

Shintaro, no seas tan mediocre y discúlpate bien, ¿no ves que le hiciste mucho daño? se regañaba a sí mismo. Tomó una gran cantidad de aire y cerró los ojos, abrazándola fuertemente, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-¡Realmente me importas!- exclamó rápidamente, la mayoría no lo entendería, pero Ene si, quien después de unos minutos correspondió tímidamente al abrazo. A pesar que intento ocultarlo, Ene notó que el chico sollozaba en su hombro.

-No lo decía en serio…- susurraba Shintaro mirándola suplicante a los ojos, rogando que en lo profundo de su ser lo pudiera perdonar.

-Amo, ya. Está bien, no pasa nada- susurró Ene suspirando.

-Sabe que me importa su bienestar, no quiero verlo en este estado-

-Aún así te fallé, Ene yo qui- antes de eso fue silenciado por ella, mejor dicho por sus labios. Shintaro correspondió tímidamente al beso. Era tierno, hasta sorprendentemente cálido, más cálido que las manos de la chica, que cubrían su mejilla. No era cualquier beso, era diferente, y no precisamente por el hecho de que la chica fuera un androide, ¡Al diablo eso! Ella estaba hecha para él, es la única que podría hacerlo sentir ese incomodo sentimiento en el estomago, ella era la única que distraía su mente, definitivamente, ella era única.

-¡Shintaro!- gritó Ayano abriendo la puerta de un portazo. Al ver a los dos besándose enrojeció completamente, y su ceño fruncido cambio completamente.

-Y-Yo…- balbuceaba la morena retrocediendo, pero tomando nuevamente determinación avanzo y arrastro a Shintaro desde la oreja, mientras Ene no podía aguantar la risa.

-¿Qué hice? ¡Suéltame!-

-¡JA! Pobre amo-

Sin decir ninguna palabra y haciendo caso omiso a todas las quejas del chico, lo arrastró hasta su oficina, donde se encontraba sentado Kuroha con los brazos cruzados.

-Bueno, ¿Tienes algo que decir?- preguntó Ayano con una ceja arqueada.

-Pss… no se dé que hablas-

-Shintaro…-

-Ya- susurró molesto acercándose a Kuroha y frunciendo el ceño.

-A si que… te escucho- dijo el oji amarillo con una ancha sonrisa.

-Lo que dije no era cierto… o si-

-Pues lo que yo dije si era cierto- cruzó los brazos triunfante Kuroha.

-No sé qué paso, pero es gracioso-

-Estos dos-

-¿Algún problema? – preguntaron al unísono los pelinegros, con sus típicas voces frías. A las dos chicas se les formaron sonrisas nerviosas.

-Bueno- hizo una pequeña pausa Ayano.

-Veo que se reconciliaron-

-Y-Yo- tartamudeaba Shintaro algo nervioso y sonrojado.

-Por supuesto, ¿Cómo podría enojarme con el Amo? Sin mí él moriría de soledad-

-Si- susurró avergonzado el NEET, la morena no podía estar más orgullosa de su creación, ya que su plan funciono perfectamente. Esta empezó a reír como si de una científica loca se tratara, aunque era muy parecida. Todos la miraban curiosos, hasta extrañados.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó Kuroha desconfiado.

-Veras querido, mi hipótesis fue perfectamente acertada.-

Al ver que esa respuesta no les bastó prosiguió.

-En palabras más simples, programé a Ene para lograr enamorar a alguien tan complejo como Shintaro, lo cual no fue nada fácil. Pero ahora que lo he logrado ya no tendré que escuchar sus quejas de decepciones, ya que he creado su alma gemela.-

-¿Entonces Ene no me puede dejar?- preguntó Shintaro asombrado.

-Pues sí, se podría decir así.-

-Aunque eso no te dará el derecho de ser una baboso- añadió Kuroha.

-Mezclaste la ciencia con el amor… te subestime Ayano, es increíble que hicieras esto por mí-

-Je… realmente en un principio no lo hice por ti- confesó nerviosa la morena.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Tuve muchos problemas para encontrar pareja y entonces… Si no encuentras tu media naranja, constrúyela- rió dándole un par de palmaditas en la espalda a Kuroha, mientras los demás la veían incrédulos.

Y así fue como un NEET fue enamorado por una bella y bromista androide, los cuales eran el uno para el otro, literalmente.

 _ **Gracias por leer nwn dejen review :3**_


End file.
